


Daffodils for Bucky

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Birthday Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: What a nice treat for Bucky's birthday this year!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Daffodils for Bucky

"Hey Bucky, look! You get daffodils on your birthday!"  
"It's a lot more peaceful than fireworks."  
"Sunshine and the beginning of the end of winter."  
"Yeah. It's a nice feeling. Now -- tell me what else for my birthday...."  
"Cake of course, presents, we can go out or stay in, whichever you prefer... "  
"I wanna stay in and eat pizza and watch something on TV."  
"Then that's what we'll do. Nothing better than a peaceful birthday for a centenarian...."  
"Let's just stop counting. It's too confusing any more...."  
"Yeah. The important thing is, we're still here and we're still together."  
"Yeah!" 


End file.
